paper airplanes
by ouatfanfics
Summary: in the united states, cupid airlines is always buzzing. when cupids magic letters hit point place, Wisconsin, everyone trys to find there soulmate, Steven Hyde thinks its fake, but what about his soulmate? come with the gang to Wisconsin to find out. (this is the same fix as "through the years" just renamed and given a better summary ;) read and review! :p
1. 5th grade

5th grade

Soul mates. Paper airplanes. Soul mates. Paper airplanes. One in the same. They connected. Bullshit. He had heard about these, his mother was always screaming about them. "Bud, why have I never gotten one of those shitty airplanes?" he always stayed in his room during this, it wasn't safe out there. He would usually try to escape, but last time he had gotten caught leaving.

"Well I've sent them! So guess what, I don't love you!" Edna had heard it many times. Said it many times. Screamed it many times, proved it many times. She proved it when she stormed out of the house. When she screamed at him, telling him that no one could ever love him and that this is what life was like. She screamed it back at his father. She never said it to the men that weren't his father, but they already knew.

So when a stack of papers with a stamp saying cu united in the top right corner appeared, he thought about shredding them. Thirty papers in total. His best friend Eric was on about them all the time. What had he said?

"Hyde, look you cant shred those. There real! Here, look at mine. I already got a letter. Not a real good one. Anything that could possibly give away their identity. Names, describing themselves, where they live, what age they are, are all blanked out." He handed Steven the letter and spoke it out loud as he read it.

"Hi! My name is _, and I live in _ _, I'm _ years old and I love basketball. Also I'm a girl. My mom said I should write that. What do you like? Please respond. I want to know if you're real. Bye!" he finished with a sigh. She sounded boring. But maybe she wasn't, there where a lot of blanks.

"How'd you know your mom didn't write it?" Hyde huffed.

"Well I was in the bathroom taking a ba- a shower" he corrected himself quickly "and all of the sudden, I went to grab my towel and a little paper airplane was there. It wasn't there before."

He was snapped back into the moment. Bud. Edna. Fighting. He remembered hearing a door slam. Edna left. He heard the clink of a glass rolling on the floor. Bud was drunk. He had already pushed his bed to the door, and opened the window. Before he left and ran through the woods to the nicer part of point place, he grabbed a shoebox. Airplanes.

And then, just as bud pushed the door open, he was on the ground and running. Once he reached the hole in the fence. He paused a moment. It was always funny hearing what slurs bud had to say.

"Damn puff headed punching bag!" that was a good one. Hyde chuckled as he crossed to the lot on the other side of the fence.

:)

"Now Jackie, we've been over this before. What are you going to do when you get your cupid airplane letters?" pam Burkhart looked at her daughter, with no love in her voice.

"I'm going to learn all about him, and find him, and love him forever!" she said as she twirled, holding her unicorn, pinkie, tight in her arms.

In the next instant, her mother's hand was grasping tightly around her fore arm.

"NO! JACKIE! WE WANT MONEY" her grasp was tightening on Jackie's forearm, she could feel the loss of circulation, and she knew it would be bruised by tomorrow morning.

"Now, Jackie, what do you want?" she looked at her with a frustrated expression, tears had started trickling down Jackie's cheeks

"I-I-I I want l-money." She sobbed, swallowing the lump in her throat was becoming harder and harder.

"Good. Write your first letter. Ask him about money, how much his parents make." She let go of Jackie's arm finally and patted her own knees before getting up "now, I'm going to the country club with your new uncle Robert." She strode out. Jackie despised her. Her designer shoes and sunglasses. Her flashy dress and bleach blonde hair. As soon as the door shut she started really crying, rubbing her arm. It felt worse than usual, like something had cracked. Her left arm too. She wrote with her left hand. She ran across the room and opened a box decorated with hearts and glitter.

She swiped a piece of paper from the inside and a pen from her desk.

She tried writing in her good hand, but it hurt so badly that she had to switch to her right. She scrawled her message quickly; after all it was only two words. She looked down at the paper.

 _Help me_. Yes, that was what she needed. She looked as the paper sprang to life, levitating of the ground before folding itself into the perfect paper airplane. It shook in the air for a second and then it left. She heard yelling downstairs, and quickly grabbed her go bag; she had it for times like this when she knew things could only get worse. She slung it over her shoulder and peered out the door, shadows where at the bottom of the stairs yelling at each other.

The window it was.

The one flaw with the window was it was hard to get down. Plus her arm. She would have to make it work. Or jump.

She peered down. The latticework up the side of her house with roses growing u it was her best way down. She tossed her bag into the bushes, and started climbing down. Then she heard the slamming of her front door.

It was her mom. Walking out to the Lincoln. Thank god she had shut her light off. She turned to look at her mom and lost her footing. She held with both of her hands onto the wall, but her injured arm couldn't hold her, no sooner had her mom left the driveway than she had fallen off the wall.

But it wasn't really off. It was more down. She wished she would have fallen off, to the unforgiving grass, but instead she tumbled down the thorns of the roses and into the mud. She had scratches all over her body, and they were all bleeding. Including the one on her face.

She couldn't feel her left arm now; she had fallen on that pretty hard. Where would she go? Who could she talk to? She didn't really have friends. Her parents wouldn't let her talk to the 'poor kids'. So she just started walking.

:)

Hyde was right in front of the foremans house when he saw a paper airplane sitting in a puddle. Couldn't be Eric's, he wasn't out here. He would be damned if it was his. He picked it up and unfolded it; a shiver went down his back.

 _Help me._

The words were slurred in the part of the plane that had been sitting in the puddle. But the top right corner, along with the stamp, had individual droplets on it. Someone was in need of help just as bad as he was. That's when he heard the sniffles. He turned his head around and didn't see anything, but then the small girl emerged from the darkness into the street lamp, she was on the other side of the road but he could tell something was wrong. She tripped and then yelped, cradling her arm.

It was two o'clock at night.

He walked over to her and looked at her.

Her arm looked funny.

She had a lot of cuts all over her.

She was shivering, covered in mud.

She was carrying a fairly full bag.

He scooped her up and took her back across the street. Then taking her inside.

Mrs. Forman was a nurse. She looked at the girl and immediately knew what to do.

"Steven, lay her on the couch in the other room and then go get Eric."

In the next few minutes, Mrs. foreman had gathered all of the supplies.

Alcohol, ace wrap, glue, water and aspirin.

She wiped of all the mud, cleaned and bandaged all of the cuts and then looked at the poor girls arm. She knew it was broken and quickly made a home made cast. She handed her some aspirin and then left her alone for a minute.

Steven came in and looked at her. He was curious, and wasn't afraid to ask questions, she was a stranger, and she also owed him.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"What specifically? If your asking about my arm, it would be my mom and then the times I fell trying to leave. And if it's about the scratches or the mud, I fell off a wall of roses." She smiled and shook her head. Zen.

"Where were you going?"

"Away. Thanks for helping me by the way." She turned and smiled. "What about you? You were out late too."

"Avoiding the situation you found yourself in" he huffed.

Then Mrs. foreman came in, taking Jackie up to lories room, she was staying the night. So was he, but in Eric's room.

:)

Hyde was right in front of the foremans house when he saw a paper airplane sitting in a puddle. Couldn't be Eric's, he wasn't out here. He would be damned if it was his. He picked it up and unfolded it; a shiver went down his back.

 _Help me._

The words were slurred in the part of the plane that had been sitting in the puddle. But the top right corner, along with the stamp, had individual droplets on it. Someone was in need of help just as bad as he was. That's when he heard the sniffles. He turned his head around and didn't see anything, but then the small girl emerged from the darkness into the street lamp, she was on the other side of the road but he could tell something was wrong. She tripped and then yelped, cradling her arm.

It was two o'clock at night.

He walked over to her and looked at her.

Her arm looked funny.

She had a lot of cuts all over her.

She was shivering, covered in mud.

She was carrying a fairly full bag.

He scooped her up and took her back across the street. Then taking her inside.

Mrs. Forman was a nurse. She looked at the girl and immediately knew what to do.

"Steven, lay her on the couch in the other room and then go get Eric."

In the next few minutes, Mrs. foreman had gathered all of the supplies.

Alcohol, ace wrap, glue, water and aspirin.

She wiped of all the mud, cleaned and bandaged all of the cuts and then looked at the poor girls arm. She knew it was broken and quickly made a home made cast. She handed her some aspirin and then left her alone for a minute.

Steven came in and looked at her. He was curious, and wasn't afraid to ask questions, she was a stranger, and she also owed him.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"What specifically? If your asking about my arm, it would be my mom and then the times I fell trying to leave. And if it's about the scratches or the mud, I fell off a wall of roses." She smiled and shook her head. Zen.

"Where were you going?"

"Away. Thanks for helping me by the way." She turned and smiled. "What about you? You were out late too."

"Avoiding the situation you found yourself in" he huffed.

Then Mrs. foreman came in, taking Jackie up to lories room, she was staying the night. So was he, but in Eric's room.

:)

"So, what's your name? You seam cute." The blonde asked from her side of the bed. Mrs. foreman had insisted on blowing up an air mattress, and she did, but Lorie invited her into the bed.

"Jackie Burkhart." She smiled.

"Well, Jackie, I think well get along. Your welcome hear anytime, do you know how to curl hair?" and then Jackie squealed, nodding her head excitedly.

"how do those airplanes work?"

:)

"So, what's up? Other than you being here. Pretty sure I know the answer to that one."

"I got an airplane message today"

"And what did it say?"

He opened up the crumpled letter and turned it around.

"Help me. Edna must have put it in the box and it blew out. This is bullshit"


	2. summer

Summer

Hyde was more miserable than ever. Bud had left, and that seemed like a good thing at first, but then there was a slew of 'uncles' Edna had chosen, uncle Billy was worse than bud, and they gradually gotten worse. Hyde had black eyes and bloody noses all the time.

He was actually excited for school to start. But that was still a month away. Today, he decided to try to stay home and uncle proof his room. He had some planks and nails that he had stolen from the junkyard, and had taken a rock as an impromptu hammer. He nailed a plank across his door and bent the lock. The door was jammed _and_ nailed shut. He added had taken a spare nail and flattened it with the rock, jumping out the window and putting it in the hide away rock he had taken from some rich persons lawn. Now, he could get in and out of his window, and no one else could. _Especially_ not one of his uncles.

He pulled his window shut and walked off towards the Forman's house. It was the same every single time, but today, he had taken a brown bag from Edna's room and today would be the day to share it with the gang.

:)

Jackie was pissed. First, she had to climb up rose wall because she couldn't find her hideaway rock, and then once her mother got home, she came up to her room. As usual.

Pam Burkhart always asked the same question, and then said the same two sentences.

" **Jacqueline**!" she heard her moms heals click up the stairs.

"Yes mom." She groaned.

"Has your 'soul mate' responded to you yet?" Jackie knew what her mom wanted to hear 'yes mom, and he has tons of money!' but she didn't ask about money, she asked for help. But she wouldn't lie to her mother.

"No. He hasn't." it was true. Her soul mate hadn't responded.

"Maybe its because _you_ don't have one" pam leered. She had never heard that, and that hurt, it was true, Jackie didn't have anyone who loved her in her life. That was another reason today sucked. "Well anyways, I'm going on a trip with uncle rob tomorrow, I'll see you in two weeks, and also your dad is in New York for business. "

That was new too. Her dad had said that he would be gone till the end of the month and the month had just started, so she would be completely alone for two weeks. That sounded nice, but she would have to find a key.

 ** _The circle_**

"Forman man, I'm getting bored"

"I think I'm going toooooo cut of my head gear! That'd make me hot! Speaking of hot Eric where's Lorie?"

"Kelso cut it. We could go to the hub."

"Man, we _can't_ go to the hub like this. Lets egg something!"

"I like eggs. But I can't eat them with my head gear so I always have to eat them sunny side up"

"What would we egg?"

"I know! Today I took this rock from some rich persons lawn. Lets egg their house."

:)

"Honey, me and uncle rob are going to be in the movie room tonight, and you are going to stay in your room and copy this down onto one of your soul mate letters" she handed her a long letter and sneered " write small." after the door shut, she shredded the letter into pieces.

About an hour later, after she knew they were in the movie room, Jackie quietly slid open the window. She knew they weren't watching a movie. There were so many reasons she couldn't go through the front door. She knew that she would a) get caught if she tried to leave through the front door and b) she wouldn't like what she saw.

She stood on the landing and instead of leaving she sat down. Where would she go? She was bored of just walking around. The last time she had ended up somewhere it was when she broke her arm. She still didn't have many friends. But that would change soon! She was going to try out for the cheer squad in a month.

Eh, nowhere to go, so she would just walk around. Actually she would go to the playground. She about halfway down the rose wall when she heard a faint whisper of voices. Shit. Her mom. She clung to the wall as the voices got closer and louder. It wasn't her mom. What if it where her male friends from work? Her and 'uncle' rob had invited friends to there dates before. Wow. Her mom _was_ a whore.

Wham. She heard a faint crack after the initial thud.

"Throw em harder idiot!"

"I tried! My head gear gets in the way!"

"C'mon. Throw more."

Oh my god. People where egging her house. Her mom would drunkenly blame it on her if she came into her room and saw that she wasn't there. So she started to struggle up the rose wall.

"Watch this"

An egg hit her head full force and she fell off the wall. Or not off, more down. Just like last year. And she landed on her arm, just like last year. And it cracked, just like last year. She had cuts on her just like last year. She yelped. This year, she had egg on her head.

"Oh my god! A gnome just fell of the wall! The furniture is coming alive! The sprinklers are going to eat us!" and with that, kelso ran off the lawn and down the street.

Eric just screamed. And then followed Kelso.

They weren't used to what they did in the basement, and that left Hyde to the girl. She was talking to herself.

"Oh my god. Pam heard me. What about 'uncle'? I need to get back up there. But she'll know. I'm covered in egg. How while I climb up with my arm?" she sobbed. She got up and started to scale the wall.

Hyde looked at the girl. Her arm looked weird.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you cant climb that, come here." He heard her huff. She had a temper. She lived here, probably some spoiled brat. She stomped over to him.

"Look- my mom is going to kill me- she'll know that I snuck out and she'll think that I egged the house! And you" she went to point at him but yelped again when she went to move her arm.

"C'mon." He grabbed her good arm and pulled her down the street. She thought she recognized him, but she couldn't quite place his name. And he thought he recognized her, but couldn't place her name.

:)

"Look, my friends mom is a nurse-"

"I know. Think I ended up here last year-oh my god! That's how I know you! You helped me after I broke my arm!" he remembered. He thought it was funny how she said that she broke her arm, and not her mom like the truth.

"Yeah! Funny how we ended up in a similar situation." The entire time that they were walking she was pulling egg out of her hair. They came down the driveway, and Hyde noticed that the basement door was open. Kelso and Eric where in the basement. Probably eating.

Jackie walked right through the kitchen and sat on the couch just like last time. Then kitty came in.

 _Shit._ Jackie knew what he, Eric and kelso did. And then she would tell about the eggs.

"Oh my god, again? What happened to you?" Mrs. Forman asked, and Jackie didn't skip a beat.

"I was just biking and then I hit a rock, I flew into a thorn bush I guess." She turned to Hyde "he heard me and ran to help me," wow. Damn good liar he thought.

"Okay, I guess were going to see you like this a lot. You can call me kitty"

:)

"Take her into the basement, she can spend the night!" kitty sent them both downstairs.

"Everyone, this is Jackie" Hyde didn't sound happy. Like she was stopping him from doing something.

"And I'll be going home. You can go back to what you were doing _before_ you egged my house. Hopefully my mom was so drunk that tomorrow when she sees no eggs because I cleaned it off now, that I'll only get in trouble for sneaking out." she opened the door and shut it behind her, you could barely here her going up the steps.

"She is hot!" kelso said, his headgear bobbing.

"You called her a gnome earlier idiot."

:)

Jackie grabbed a bucket of water and a rag from the shed. She looked at the house. Front door was ajar, her light was on. Pam knew.

"Jackie!" she turned.

It was the boys.

"What are you doing here? Come to throw more eggs?"

"No. Red is making us help clean up. He saw the empty carton of eggs in the basement."

"Oh. One of you has to boost me onto the roof. I can't climb the rose wall."

"Uh, I'm kelso and" he blushed "let me do it"

They cleaned for two hours.

"Thanks for helping, even if it's reluctant."

"Thanks for lying to kitty. Red wont tell her and shell continue to make Swiss pancakes for us" Eric chuckled.

She watched as they all walked off. She couldn't go into the house through the front door. She struggled up the rose wall only to find it locked. Damn. Couldn't go through the door. What if it was a trap? The skylight was an option, so was the basement, but that would mean she had to walk upstairs.

The backdoor led to the kitchen, but what if they were drinking? That's were they would be.

Skylight it was.

Putting her foot on the windowsill she hauled herself up to the first landing of the roof. Then pushing her self up the drainpipe. She made it to the skylight and looked into her room, it was clear. She swung down with her good arm standing on her bed. She locked her door.

:)

Two weeks went by and she still hadn't seen her mother. Tomorrow was the first day of school. She was sitting in her room and she heard a car pull in the driveway.

"Daddy!"

She sprinted down the steps and opened the door.

"Hello sweetie!" he scooped her up in a big hug. She loved her dad. He never did anything wrong. He worked hard- he wasn't a moneygrubber like her mother, and he never forced her to do anything. Not that she did anything her mother told her to.

And most importantly he didn't have any 'aunts'.

"Where's your mother?" he said as he set her down.

"I thought you knew, she's been gone for four weeks?" her dads face suddenly got angry.

"She was taking a personal vacation to Cuba."

"Personal?"

And just like that her dad had stomped out.

"But daddy tomorrows the first day of –"

"IM GOING TO CUBA"

She was alone. Again. She had gotten mail that her mom needed to sign, mail that her dad had to sign. Her dad put money on her mom's credit card for the maid and the cook, but the maid and the cook had stopped coming. The house was empty.

The maid wasn't really necessary; Jackie only used her room and the bathroom. She organized her room in a certain way. And the bathroom was spotless. Sure, she was running low on things but she would go to the store and grab the necessities.

But she would have liked to have a cook, she was having fruity pebbles for breakfast and dinner.

But being alone sucked. The only interaction she had was when the boys egged her house.

She headed up to her room and pulled out a box. This one was a plain shoebox, she had to throw out her heart covered one to convince her mom that she didn't have any more papers.

 _Please help._


	3. first day of sixth grade

First day of sixth grade

It was her first day. In a way, she was excited, she had cheer tryouts today. But in a way, she was sad. No one was home to take her picture for the first day. So she set up the camera that her dad would take pictures with.

She set the timer and ran in front of it, to early. The flash went of before she could smile and put her hands on her hips.

The next one was too still early.

The next was to late.

The final one was perfect. As if her dad cold have taken it. She sobbed but wouldn't let the tears flow, her eyes couldn't be puffy.

She stood and looked in the mirror.

"Hi, I'm Jackie Burkhart. Yes, Jackie Burkhart, my dad _is_ the famous lawyer. Am I trying out for the cheer team? Yes I am! I've been practicing all summer!" she smiled. It didn't look real. She tried again, a little better. And then finally, she got it right.

She sat down at the table and had a bowl of fruity pebbles, drinking the milk out of the bottom of the bowl. Brushing her teeth she marched out the door.

:)

"Steven!" he jumped out of bed and his mom banged on the door. School. Great.

He threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, putting on his glasses. He jumped out of the window and Edna chucked his bag out the door.

"Don't come home to night! I'm having uncle Alex over!" she cackled.

He was hungry, he would turn around for breakfast but he knew the only food in the house were cherry's and olives. So he walked.

He thought he was looking forward to school, but really Edna hadn't been horrible, and after boarding up his room the uncles stayed away.

:)

Jackie had made the cheer team and now sat with all the cheerleaders at lunch. Finally, she had friends.

"So, how many of you have gotten your cupid planes yet?"

"Do you mean letters, or the actual papers?" Jackie asked.

"Letters."

"Well, I've sent mine but I haven't received anything." Everyone groaned.

"Listen, from our years of experience, there are only three reasons why you wouldn't get a letter" she was starting to not like theses girls, all day they talked about meaningless things.

"What did you write on your letters?" that was the one question that she didn't want to hear. _Help me. Please help me._ What would she say, that her life was horrible and she had no money and that her house was a mess. That she had anger issues and that anytime she got a call for her mother or for uncle rob she threw a plate against the wall.

She couldn't tell them. Then they would ask about it all, so she decided to start acting like a perfect cheerleader.

"Just the normal things, really" she smiled the smile that she had rehearsed at home.

"Then he _must_ be gay"

"Or hate love"

"Or already have a girlfriend"

:)

The lunch table had already been formed, and alliances had been made. They had five spots at the round table.

Hyde sat next to kelso, who sat next to Eric, who sat next to Donna. One spot was left open and it was decided that should be empty forever, or until a new kid comes along.

"Look at them, those cheerleaders make me sick. There all smiling-bleh" Donna rolled her eyes.

Hyde turned his head. He looked over and saw Jackie. She was smiling; he guessed her home life had gotten better. She was kind of annoying. She had been bossy while they were cleaning her house up after egging it.

She didn't talk about her parents so everything had to be okay. She said her mom would be angry with her, but if he had a normal mom she would be angry with him for sneaking out too.

She thought it was funny when kelso fell off her roof. But then she helped him up and asked if he was okay.

She didn't tease Eric.

He watched her pull the front door shut but not go inside. He didn't understand why.

He shook his head at the thought.

He reached into his backpack and winced as a piece of paper cut his hand. He fished it out. Another paper airplane.

Kelso saw it and snagged it from his hand, standing up and waving it around.

"Hyde got a love letter! Hyde got a love letter!" he went to grab it but kelso moved his hand unfolded it. "Please help" he chucked it back at Hyde.

"Its obviously Edna man. She gave me the first one and she probably shoved this in my back pack" he crumpled it up and shoved it in his backpack. Kelso gave him a skeptical look. "I'll throw it away when I get home"

:)

Hyde was sleeping at Eric's because of Edna's request, and as usual Eric wanted to talk about 'love'. Bleh.

"Did you see how close Donna was sitting next to me at lunch?"

"Forman, she was sitting as close to you as I sat to kelso"

"But she _chose_ to sit that close to _me_ "

"Forman-why is donna so important?"

Eric jumped up onto his bed and pulled out his cupid letters.

"She's my soul mate. I swear."

"And what makes you think that?"

He dramatically fell back onto his bed and wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, feigning sickness.

"Because I LOVE her" Hyde chuckled.

"That doesn't mean she your soul mate."

:)

Jackie sat down at her dining room table. Across from her was her dad. Next to was her mom. They had full meals of steak and soup on their plates. She could see her reflection in the table.

She Blinked.

Across from her was a stuffed tiger. Next to her was a Barbie esc doll. They had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on their plates. A thin layer of dust had covered the table.

She finished her sandwich and took out her backpack. This year would be really bad. She had to work hard in school so that her parents would come back, and they would be happy with her.

Syllabuses. She needed parent signatures.

She walked up to her parent's bedroom. She only needed one signature. She rummaged through the room. Robs clothes were thrown about the room and she searched through the drawers. She saw something with her dads name on it _and_ her moms name on it. She ran downstairs.

After tracing the signatures, she looked at the paper.

' _Once signed and turned in to any court the holy union bound between any two patrons shall no longer have any legal ties'_

She scanned to the bottom of the paper. _Divorce_.

She shredded the paper into small pieces and tossed it across the room. Lunging across the table she threw the stuffed tiger against the wall and did the same with the Barbie. She kicked the plates and they all shattered.

She could feel the veins in her arms pulsing and the sweat on her fore head. She took her history book and smashed a photo of her mom and dad at their wedding. She picked the picture up.

Running to the kitchen she grabbed the lighter and it was calming to watch the edges of the picture wilt and go dark as the now meaningless photo fell into a black lump onto the countertop.

She used to think that _maybe_ her dad loved her, and he was trying to give her a good life by working so hard. But if he wanted to give her a good life he would have stayed. Or answered her letters. She forgot those letters. She wrote them every Monday and sent them too.

She sprinted upstairs to her room. I cant just write help me. I need to write something better.

:)

Hey Hyde-I think I just got a paper airplane!" Eric said. He jumped towards his GI Joe lampshade. He picked up the airplane but it wouldn't open.

"It's stuck!"

"Maybe it isn't yours."

"Are you saying its _yours?"_

"No."

"Maybe-its like the sword in the stone! Hyde, try to open the airplane!" he said as he tossed the airplane at Hyde.

Hyde grabbed the edges and pulled it apart forcefully, ripping it in half.

"Oh my god! It is yours! You have to admit its real- _and you ripped it!"_

:)

Jackie stopped.

Her mom and her dad's third fight

She remembered it well

She had gotten dragged into it.

She remembered hiding in her closet, watching the shadow move in her room and feel the light shifting on her face.

Light flooded the closet and she felt her father's hand on her wrist.

"Come on sweetie, we need to go now"

She heard gasping coming from the other room.

"Don't you take my daughter! Don't you dare!" she turned back, her mother was sitting with her back against the wall. She had a heavy slur.

In the moment she thought her mom was sick. Now she realized that she was drunk. She felt her father pick her up and run her to the car. She didn't see her mom for a whole month.

She shook her head. That was one of her least favorite memories and she didn't know what brought it on.

:)

The piece of paper started to turn gray, so he read it quickly. That must be what happens when you rip it.

' _I guess writing help me wont work, because you cant help me, or don't want to. So I'll just tell you what I like. I love the color pink, and unicorns. My nails are always painted, I'm an only child and I love music. I'm actually learning how to play guitar.'_

"She sounds horrible. Like the cheer leader type"

"Look, Hyde, you should respond."

"What should I say? I don't have anything in common with her."

"Just say that you're real."

"No." he said as he shredded the letter up into eight small pieces.

:)

Her uncle punching a whole in the wall, luckily missing her face.

Her mother falling down the stairs and spending a week in the hospital

Her mother screaming and throwing glasses at the wall.

The time her mother kicked her out of the house for a week

The party where one of her uncles pushed her in the pool, and her mom didn't even care.

The last time she saw her dad.

Her dad leaving her just last night

:)

"You shouldn't have done that!" Eric screeched as he picked up the pieces "I'll let you use my glue!"

"Forman, why the _hell_ would I want to glue that?"

"Look, Hyde. I heard that when you destroy a soul mate letter, something happens to your soul mate." He came back with the clue from the closet.

"Here's the thing- I don't care about my soul mate. They've asked for help, but they obviously have a perfect life, they don't know what I go through day to day."

"But-"

"Forman, I don't want to talk about it. Lets just go to sleep" he pulled the covers up, and was thankful for his air mattress.

Then he thought about it.

Edna had never found her soul mate.

He hated Edna.

Bud hadn't either.

Or his uncle.

:)

The next day school was better for Jackie. She had gotten into a good routine.

She tricked herself into happiness.

She had rhythm

As long as nothing disturbed it, she would be happy.

Fruity pebbles. School. Cheer. Homework. Repeat.

:)

The following days were worse for Hyde.

Edna chose an uncle.

He was the worst one of them all.

Every day a different attack was strategized, making his life worse and worse.

Wake up early and leave. School. Smoke. Come home late. Repeat.

Tonight's was the worst.

Uncle Ernie had found out about his hide a rock and had nailed his window shut. He didn't have a room anymore. So when he came in through the front door and got hit by a beer bottle, he wasn't surprised. When he was screamed at and pushed into a wall, he wasn't surprised.

The only time he ate was when he went to the Forman's. She had even started sending Eric in with two lunches.

He was failing classes and the only reason he had to do well was so he could continue up with his friends.

His mom surprisingly had never physically hurt him, but now she was constantly drunk, and her behavior had changed.

Things were worse.

:)

Things were fake.

 **Authors note:**

 **Thank you for reading this! This story is doing really well and I'm planning on doing more, this wasn't a really good chapter but I promise they will get better. Hyde's character is going to get a lot better, it's easier to write for Jackie, so the next chapter is going to be more Hyde-centered. I'm in one of those writing moods, but if I don't update right away, no matter what I will update once a week on Saturdays. This will hopefully be a longer fic, it just depends on how much you like it. Please review, it would mean a lot!**

* this is new, I'm not really sure what happened or why this chapter was messed up before, please excuse that mistake :) *


	4. last day of seventh grade

Last day of seventh grade

Hyde's life had only gotten worse. It had started these last couple of weeks. He thought that not seeing Edna would be a good thing.

Wrong.

He thought that meant the house would be empty and free for him to do whatever he wants.

Wrong.

Multiple men had come trying to find Edna, and for multiple reasons.

The first was that she owed people money. He had boarded his room up again, but it was unsettling to know that while he was lying in bed that the noises in the other room were men looking for money or smashing things. He had put a tarp over the outside of the window, and it seamed to deter the visitors.

The second weekly visitor was Edna's parole officer. He would come to the house and ask questions. It was a good way to make him angry. He had to hide what remained of his stash under the porch, and even then it was a gamble to say the rats wouldn't take it.

Her parole officer was annoying. He asked Hyde the same three questions.

"Have you seen your mother lately?"

"No"

"Do you know where she would be?"

"No"

"Has anyone come asking for her?"

"You."

"Anyone else?"

"She owes people money, but I'm not talking to them"

So it was more like four questions. He always wondered what Edna had done, to warrant having a parole officer. She had never said anything to him about it. She never really told him anything. And anything she did tell him, was screamed at him.

Then the other night there was actually a fight in his front yard. It was between her uncle and Edna's dealer.

Eugene, the dealer, was one person who managed to scare Hyde. He remembered a time when there were warrants out for his arrest and they had come to ask Edna about him.

He was tall and skinny, and he had always made comments about girls. He remembered in elementary school how he would stand by the playground and tell the girls how he couldn't wait till they where eighteen.

He had scars from that man.

He had one in his eyebrow from a beer bottle.

He had a burn mark on his shoulder from where he had put out his sigarete.

The final one was really his own fault, but Eugene had given him a knife to play with and it ended in a scar about three inches long on his leg.

But when he got his ass kicked by some random guy, it felt good. But he knew why he didn't win. He couldn't reach his boot. He knew well that he had a switchblade strapped to his calf.

The entire time he watched as his long boney hand slink down towards his boot before being socked in the face again.

He mentally patted the man on the back as he watched Eugene left with a tail behind his legs and hate in his blood shot eyes.

But today was the last day of seventh grade and he celebrated well. The same way he would celebrate in the basement with the guys. And the rest of the day he hid in the bathrooms celebrating and spray-painting 'maple leafs' on the bathroom walls. It was a day well spent.

He went to the pep rally however to mess with someone.

He could mess with the football team. Or the marching band. Maybe pull a cheerleaders hair.

But on the way to the gym, he formulated a plan.

:)

Jackie was happy. She was the center of the pyramid and once they tossed her down, she hoped she had caught everyone's eye. She wanted to be liked. They started a new cheer and Jackie was in the front.

It was towards the end of the cheer when it happened.

A boy in the front row slid forward and pulled down her skirt. She screamed as she pulled it back up as she ran out.

The walls of fake came rushing down.

She had built them up so high and they were coming down and crushing her.

Jackie Burkhart was perfect, she was always smiling and she had a perfect family, her dad was hard working and her mom was practically a model. She lived in one of the nicest houses in point place and she got everything she wanted.

But in reality, she was miserable, her family sucked. She had only seen her dad once and she spent each holiday alone. Not even a call. Her birthday had come and gone. He had come for fathers' day. A day where you celebrate how good your father is. She was happy to see him but it was short lived.

So today she just went home and cried. She tried calling her dad. She tried calling her mom.

:)

Hyde felt accomplished. He had successfully harassed a cheerleader and had gotten scolded for it. He assumed there was a janitor very busy at work in the bathroom right now.

So he, Forman and kelso all walked home.

"Hyde, what you did to that cheer leader was really not cool."

"But it _was_ hilarious."

Hyde nodded "I agree with kelso"

"Of Course you do. But how do you think Donna would feel if someone pulled her pants down?" Eric gave him a sideways glance.

"Oh stop talking about Donna. Donna this, Donna that, Donna is my soul mate blah blah blah. We've heard enough about Donna. _And_ I think we would _all_ enjoy to see Donna with her pants down." He said.

"Donna _is_ my soul mate. I sent her a letter last night and she said a paper airplane was on her desk this morning."

Kelso screamed and everyone turned and looked at him.

"What the hell are you screaming about?" Hyde watched as his face turned red.

"MY FINGERS ARE STUCK" Hyde looked at kelso's hands, and both of his fingers were shoved in a Chinese finger trap. He grabbed kelsos wrist and pushed them towards each other as they watched the finger trap fall to the ground.

"Whoever your soul mate is, I feel bad for her" Forman shook his head.

"Or him" Hyde chuckled.

They got to the basement and celebrated in the only way they knew how.

 **The circle**

"I'm going to date a cheerleader."

"Good luck with that. If they find out your friends with Hyde they'll pants you."

"Okay, so today do-"

"SHUT UP ABOUT DONNA" kelso and Hyde chimed symotanuosley.

"Okay. Fine. Lets talk about your soul mates. Hyde's is a bi-polar girl who cant decide between ' _help me'_ or ' _wow I love unicorns'."_ he rolled his eyes. "And kelso, hey kelso, what's yours like?"

"Well- I didn't understand what they were for, so I wrote it like a letter for my mom."

"What?"

"My mom handed them to me and told me to write her a letter, and I thought she was talking about herself. So she got a letter about how much I love hotdogs signed 'your favorite son'." He got up and grabbed a Popsicle from the ice chest.

"Have you sent her anything else?" Eric look concerned. All he cared about was love. Yuck.

"No. She just needs to know I like hotdogs"

"Because no one else likes hotdogs."

:)

Jackie was done crying hours ago. She had to act perfect in front of them. She looked at her record player, the ABBA music still playing. She stopped the music and put the record away. Pulling out her guitar instead, she was trying to learn a song but it wasn't going well.

She needed something exciting to do. She wanted to go out in public but she didn't want to act perfect.

She threw on a pair of jeans-cheer leaders didn't wear jeans- and red lipstick. She threw on a black tank top. She put on a packers baseball hat and went towards the hub.

She went up to the booth and ordered a cherry pop. She loved cherry. And then she sat down and read a magazine.

She heard the bell ring and watched as three boys walked in. they seamed vaguely familiar but she had met a lot of people though all of the cheerleading events. She watched them and was mesmerized. They were so bonded and in sync.

She returned her attention back to her rolling stone magazine.

"I'm just saying kelso that your teacher doesn't like you."

"She does too"

She looked at the two closest to her. One was tall and the other had curly hair. The perfect her would've liked the tall one. But she liked the curly haired one; she could tell he had a life similar to hers

She returned her full attention to the magazine.

:)

"Hyde-stop staring at her" kelso jabbed his side. He didn't know why he was so interested in her, but he just was.

"What? I'm not staring. Who's staring? Shut your pie whole."

He looked at her one more time but this time she looked up at him. She smiled and a shiver went down his spine. He shook his head and turned back to kelso.

"Watch this Hyde," he said as he stuck his tongue out. He strutted over to the girl's table and pulled up a chair across from him.

:)

"I'm Michael," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hi Michael." She smiled a warm smile and across the room Hyde propped his head up on his hand.

"Lets make out," he said as leaned over the table. She pushed him back but he kept going.

"Get off me" she pushed him really hard this time.

"C'mon baby."

"If I throw a stick, will you go away?"

"Burn!" she looked across the room, a scrawny-headed boy had joined the other one, who was now staring intently at her. She stood up and walked to the door.

She looked at the curly haired one, "your friends an ass".

:)

kelso retuned to the table.

"She's right you know. You practically harassed her." Eric snorted, "She should've turned you in."

"I just wanted to kiss her" he looked at Hyde "because Hyde was looking at her"

Hyde punched him in the shoulder. "You did it because I was looking at her?" Michael nodded "if I looked at a ugly girl would you kiss her." Kelso fluffed his hair.

Obviously he was bluffing.

"How about big Rhonda over there. I'm looking at her."

"Uhhh…"

:)

Jackie was sitting on the playground when she heard the crunching of wood chips behind her. She turned her head and saw a tall lanky man standing about five feet behind her.

"Hello little lady. What are you doing here?" his voice sounded like he was drowning. It was scratchy and feeble, she recognized that sound. Cigarettes. Her mom had that rasp too. It was like her lungs were crying out for help. This man had a similar problem.

He wore long dark wash jeans, and a loose fitting white cotton shirt, except for the first three buttons were undone from the top. His eyes were red and bloodshot. His hands were twitching. Long boney fingers.

She didn't like him. He took a step forward and goose bumps ran up her arms.

"I have to go pick up. My little. Brother." she gestured behind her, taking steps back, gradually getting quicker. He lunged at her and she fell backwards. Kicking and screaming.

He grabbed her violently and put his hand over her mouth, starting to drag her away.

"Don't worry. I have a nice _private_ place we can go to. No one is ever there" she could feel his breath at her neck, and it wafted to her nose. He was an alcoholic.

She was kicking and screaming. What had her karate instructor said? Aim for the eyes. She swung and clawed at his face, but she felt a blow to the back of her head and everything went black.

Eugene chuckled and walked on. After he hit her in the head with a beer bottle, her hat fell off. He would enjoy her hair once he got back to the house.

:)

Hyde was walking through the playground towards his house and saw something yellow sitting in the grass. He picked it up; it looked like the girls hat from the hub. Two feet ahead he saw a pack of Doral cigarettes and then heard yelling coming from his house.

Eugene smoked Doral's.

He also hung around the playground.

He followed the yelling back to his hose and ripped the screen door open. What he saw was horrifying. The small girl was pinned against the wall and Eugene was holding her there.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Hyde yelled.

Eugene dropped her and he heard as she gasped for air. He assessed the situation. Not only did she have a black eye but also her eyebrow was bleeding. He looked at the broken bottle on the floor.

He hated Eugene.

He went to throw a punch but Eugene beat him to it. He had socked Hyde in the nose, and he was pretty sure that something had just popped. He threw a punch and it landed on Eugene's cheek, and he grabbed the girl from the floor.

She was still gasping for air as they ran out. They stopped once they were a block away.

He collected his breath "are you okay?" he looked at her under the street light now. She had a bruise around her neck from were Eugene had been.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just going to go home." She looked him in the eyes. It was he. The boy from when her house had gotten egged. "Oh my. Well, at least my arm isn't broken this time." She looked up at the sky "I need to get home now. Thank you so much."

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek before running off.

He couldn't believe he saw that girl every year. His cheek burned from where she had kissed him. He didn't like her though. In fact, he kind of hated her.

:)

She was going to write a letter to her soul mate, but for the first time she was at a loss for words. All she could do was lay on her back and think about her night.

 **this story is doing really well and I'm worried this chapter is going to be a disappointment :( i like the other chapters better so the next one will be more like them. also, thank you to all of my guest reviewers, and my first reviewer ! thank you for reading and let me know if you liked this chapter!**


	5. graduation day

Eight grade graduation

The past week had arguably been the worst week of Jackie's life. Today was her graduation, Sunday. But the days Saturday to Monday prior had been living hell and she knew today would be as well.

Monday her mom had come home for the first time with uncle rob from Cuba.

Tuesday her father came home with his new girlfriend, Gemma.

Wednesday they had a fight.

Thursday her mother took her out to buy a dress. Her father claimed his would be better and bought her a new one.

Friday her dad cancelled her mom's credit card

Saturday her mom had broken up with rob and was now dating joey, a bank owner.

So today she wore a white dress and green one inch heals, with her hair curled loosely.

Both of her parents asked why she wasn't wearing what they bought.

But it didn't matter. She was going to have a good day. A good day. She grabbed her bag and opened her window. Her parents were still fighting over who would drive her, and she wanted to try out her new rope ladder.

She went to the other edge of the roof and hooked the ladder to the gutter. She was happy that it worked as she walked off.

:)

"Come on boys get in the picture!" miss Forman ushered them all in front of the car. She was decidedly the favorite parent of the group, and red being the scariest.

Then they all piled in the car and as they pulled out of the driveway, and prepared themselves for the ever so popular 'kitty conversations'.

"So, Michael are your parents coming?"

"Yes. And my brothers. And my sisters. I think they're even bringing our dog."

Kitty laughed, "well isn't that just spectacular" she turned to the back seat "Steven, is Edna coming?"

"Let me think-no. I told her I was graduating and she said 'uncle Edward says congrats'"

"Oh Steven, maybe she'll surprise you!"

"Lets just not talk." Thank you, red, thank you.

:)

Jackie had walked to graduation, and she looked for her seat. Point place secondary school had a poor organization system. Her last name started with a b, but yet next to her were the f's and behind her the h's. She was dreading this.

It went horribly. Usually when someone walks up to get there certificate their family and their friends clap.

Her friends were cheerleaders, and only two of her friends were there, and they weren't really friends, and neither of her parents came.

Jackie decided to clap for everyone after her incident.

The walk to the school was the easy part. All down hill. But back it was all up hill.

Then it started pouring. She though about why neither of her parents came. Her mom wanted to drive her and when she wasn't there they figured that her dad had taken her and then decided not to go at all.

It didn't help that she was wearing a white dress that was now clinging to her body. Her makeup was running down her face and she looked like a damn clown.

But at least she was wearing white underwear and a white bra. She was just soaked. Her feet were killing so she took of her shoes.

She had to walk the long way through town because of that weird dude from last year.

When she got home it was worse. Pam was screaming. Usually she just screamed at her dad, but today she was using his name.

"JACK! IM LEAVING FOR FLORIDA AND IM NOT COMING BACK!"

"GOOD! I WONT HAVE TO PAY FOR ALL THE WATER YOU USE TO WASH YOUR EGO!"

"JOKES ON YOU- GIRLS DON'T _HAVE_ EGOS!"

"NO WONDER YOU DON'T HAVE A JOB!"

She had no interest in hearing the rest of her conversation.

She went around the side of her house and couldn't find the ladder.

She threw her shoes down and started to climb up the rose wall

 **The circle**

"Hey man. We're starting high school. _High_ school"

"Ha-ha yea. I wonder how many times I'll get my head stuck in the fence in high school"

"I got a soul mate letter. She told me she graduated today. So I think I'm going to write one and then spy on Donna, see if she's my soul mate."

"I thought we decided to not talk about Donna in the circle anymore? Come on Forman. Its boring."

"So you guys _wouldn't_ want to spy on Donna?" Eric raised his eyebrow. "My room has a pretty good view and" he checked his watch "its eight o clock on a Friday, so she's probably watching Mary Tyler Moore." All three boys shared glances.

They sprinted up to his room and turned off the lights, looking directly into their living area.

Forman had been right, that's exactly what Donna had been doing. He pulled out his note and wrote 'I think I know who you are'. Creepy.

They all watched as Donna got up to close the curtain.

"No no no no no no no" Kelso went to bang the glass but Eric stopped him as he stared at Donnas face.

She visibly winced and pulled out a paper airplane.

"DONNA IS MY SOULMATE! DONNA IS MY SOULMATE!" Eric hopped up and ran out of his room, knocking over a cherry pop. The curtain was still half open in the pinciotti house and they watched as Forman burst into their living room and tackled Donna.

"You have to admit, it's pretty cool that his soul mate lives right next door" kelso said as he re entered the basement.

:)

She locked her door and lay in her bed. She pulled out her soul mate box.

She grabbed a letter and pulled out.

' _Hey. You haven't responded yet and I'm a little worried. Maybe I haven't told you enough about myself. I'm going into high school this year, I've been taking music really seriously, and I'm a cheerleader! I just want to know you. I've sent you letters and never gotten any, but your going to get a lot more because I'm not giving up.'_

:)

'… _. I've sent you letters and never gotten any, but your going to get a lot more because I'm not giving up.'_

Wow. He hated his soul mate already. She was annoying. _And_ she was a cheerleader. He didn't _want_ to know more about her. But he regrettably knew that she wouldn't stop sending him letters.

He pulled out a dusty old box and a red pen he had taken from one of his teachers about a month ago.

' _Yea. I haven't responded because I don't like you. Your everything I hate. I don't have a soul mate and if I did she wouldn't be a cheerleader. Your freaking bipolar- and whenever your depressed body double comes back, let her know that I can't help, and that I won't. My life is shit. I've responded, so you better stop sending me letters.'_

:)

' _Your everything I hate…bipolar…cant help…wont help…stop'_

Seven sentences. Sixty-two words. It had broken her.

Summer was her least favorite time of the year.

School was a play. She had a role as well as co-stars.

But during the summer she didn't have co-stars.

Or a role.

She had wanted to preserve her role over the summer.

But seven sentences had broken her. Sixty-two words had broken her.

Seven. Sixty-two. Seven sixty-two.

Her head was pounding. She tried to calm her brain.

"IM LEAVING AND IM NEVER COMING BACK"

"THAT WOULD BE SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU LEAVING AND THEN RANDOMLY COMING BACK."

Seven sixty-two.

"IM GOING TO PACK MY THINGS."

Seven sixty-two.

Stomping.

The click of heels on wood.

Seven sixty-two.

Her doorknob jiggled.

"JACKIE OPEN YOUR GOD DAMN FREAKING DOOR"

More stomps and a thud.

"YOU HIT ME YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD YOU'RE A HORRIBLE MAN!" seven sixty-two. "OPEN YOUR DOOR! IM PACKING AND UNCLE ALEXES STUFF IS IN YOUR ROOM!"

Yuck.

Seven sixty-two.

"You're a whore and I'll be happy to have you out of my life."

Seven sixty-two.

Black. All she saw was black. The voices lowered to a mumble and then faded out into a nothingness that was strangely familiar.

She felt numb.

She tried to sit up but she couldn't. She felt nervous. She felt crammed inside her body. She flicked her eyes open but she couldn't move.

Stress over took her. And the last thing she thought about before she blacked out again was how much she hated her soul mate.

:)

Hyde was lying in his bed and closed his eyes.

He heard a voice in the other room but that was normal at this point. Edna had come back and had insisted on playing poker with her friends at three in the morning.

He tried to drift off to sleep, but he felt something he didn't normally feel.

He felt something he prided making other people feel.

Guilt.

He didn't want a soul mate.

But she wanted him.

Someone wanted him.

When he was younger he wanted his mother to want him or his father to want him but now, he never expected someone to want him.

He never made his parents feel guilty because their feelings were permanently numb with jack Daniels.

But it had worked on other people. They were nice to him or gave him things because of his home life.

But he felt guilty.

Yeah her life sounded fine but what about those two letters?

She would never have a soul mate.

But in any competition there was a second runner up.

He hoped she found her second runner up.

 **Authors note:**

 **First, I'm sorry this is a shorter chapter; second, I'm sorry this is a kind of late chapter. Thanks once again to all of my reviewers, especially 'another guest', I've gotten some ideas from your review that I'm excited to share. Also, if you haven't figured it out they are all in the same grade. And next chapter will pick up with the timeline of the show. Thanks for reading and please review :)**

 **-Update: I was in a rush to post this because it was late and there were so many spelling errors. Very sorry, I will try to get a new chapter out a.s.a.p. to make it up to you-**


	6. the concerts

The concert

"Bitchen!" everyone in the basement was listening intently to the conversation upstairs.

So far is sounded like 'blah blah. Blah blah, blah – blah' and then all you heard was Eric say Bitchen.

Hyde looked around the room. Donna sat on the couch with a spot in the middle were Eric had been, and on the other end of the couch kelso sat with Jackie in his lap.

Yuck. Jackie.

She was a cheerleader and a spoiled brat. She was always hanging around kelso and she had quite the temper. Not to mention that she was extremely materialistic. _She had a nail phial collection._

Then there was fez. Well, we called him fez. His real name took about five minutes to say and it was impossible to pronounce. And if you did his initials you had to include three different languages.

His nickname stood for foreign exchange student, but when kelso tried to get him to pronounce 'fes' it just sounded like a long f. So now it was fez.

He was a fun guy. He had lots of interesting stories about chickens and even though he thought Jackie was pretty he knew she was evil.

Forman came barreling down the stairs.

"I GOT THE CAR!"

"... _And?"_

"IM DRIVING TO THE TODD RUNDGREN CONCERT!"

Everyone turned there heads and angrily looked at Eric. Jackie didn't know about the concert.

"Uh Michael?"

"Yes Jackie"

"Concert?"

"Oh yeah everyone's going. Eric's driving now I guess." He flipped through another page of his Archie comic book.

Jackie crossed her arms and gave everyone the 'you may want to leave' look.

As everyone walked upstairs Jackie stomped off of kelso's lap.

" _Everyone's_ going?"

"Oh yea. Well Donna and Eric, oh and Hyde, and the foreign kid and me. So yea, everyone."

"So you're not forgetting anyone?"

"Oh." The cogs were turning in his head. "Well I didn't think you liked music."

After a good five minutes went by and then it was decided that she would be going to the concert. As the gang marched back into the basement she skipped by them and grabbed her jacket.

"See you guys tomorrow, I have to go pick my outfit out for the concert! Oh and Donna, go get your eyebrows done." Jackie dashed out the basement door.

"KELSO!" everyone groaned at the same time, and as Hyde was going home he punched kelso's arm.

:)

"Lets put on ABBA" Jackie said as she pulled the box of the CD's from the front seat.

"Led Zeppelin-ewe" her inner self cringed. She loved led Zeppelin. She tossed the case into kelso's lap.

"Alice cooper" into fez's lap.

"KISS" floor.

"The who" darn she loved pinball wizard.

"Pink Floyd" fez.

"Beatles" kelso.

"Rolling stones" she flung that one hard, her hand didn't want to let it go. It almost went out the window before Hyde instinctively caught it.

"Jackie! Stop throwing gold out the window!" she could feel Stevens' eyes burning into her skull. "And ABBA sucks" no duh. She hated ABBA. "Lets just put on Todd rundgren" he grabbed the cd from the box and passed it up to Donna.

The drive went well until the battery died. She insisted on calling her father, which was a real courageous card, even if they didn't know it.

Ever since her mom had left he was mean, like really mean.

Normally when he was home they had dinner, went to the movies, even playing softball. She loved softball with her dad.

But recently he locked himself in his study. Every day he was home Jackie would wait at the table till her food was cold so she could have dinner with him.

But he never came. She only talked to him, he never responded to her.

She called him every day at seven, like she did when she was younger, and always left a voicemail asking him how his day was.

The only time she had kelso over was Friday nights, she told him her father was driving home from work and she said her mother went out dancing with her friends.

She shook her head. They even went as far as to dance around.

It was nice watching Hyde dance. He was not only horrible at it, but it made him look stupid. Jackie hated him, he hated her. It was fair. It was war. She had pranked him on and off.

She put a whoopee cushion under his chair, replaced a cherry pop with watered down ketchup, and when he passed out on the couch she tied his shoelaces together.

She turned to look at the dancing baboons.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She grabbed her purse but stopped when she didn't hear anyone behind her. She turned around and crossed her arms. " _Donna?"_ she said as she rolled her eyes.

Hyde watched as the two walked away. Donna was beautiful. Jackie was a bitch.

The battery guy walked away after saying he would fix the car for two concert tickets. Everyone turned to kelso.

"So who's not going?"

"Hm, let me think, Jackie?"

"Oh yea, Jackie's out, gone, but who else?" the three boys shared glances. Even the foreign kid understood.

"I dunno, _Jackie's date?_ "

:)

They had just finished 'I saw the light' when a low silence fell over the group.

Hyde looked around. Eric and Donna were quietly talking, fez was probably thinking about some type of song in his language. And kelso-well he was with Jackie.

The concert was over and they were walking back to the car and as they got closer kelso and Jackie were making out in the back. Disgusting.

There were three reasons it disgusted him.

One, Jackie _and_ kelso.

Two, tongue.

And the third reason was a reason that made him feel disgusting because he thought it was disgusting.

Then the car ride home sucked.

Jackie and kelso were cuddling the entire time, kelso's elbow was in fez's rib and Jackie's hair was whipping Hyde's face because the windows were open.

When he got home Edna yelled at him. He was supposed to stay out of the house, he forgot. It was already eleven and the Forman's house was on the other side of town so it would be about twelve thirty when he got there and there would be no way to make that work.

He couldn't go to kelso's, his Chihuahua spike and Dalmatian fluffy both hated him. He had no clue were fez lived, or if foreigners slept upside down like bats.

So he started walking. And he watched as a girl climbed down a rose wall. She was skilled at this, he could tell. She got halfway down the wall and grabbed the rainspout, swinging down onto the ground.

She wore a rolling stones t-shirt tied into a knot at her midriff, and a corduroy pencil skirt. She had on a pair of white slip on's two, as well as a pair of black sunglasses. He had an urge to follow her so he did.

As she turned into the backyard he slunk down her driveway and watched her grab a case of some kind and slings it over her shoulder. She hopped the fence and walked into the darkness. He willingly followed.

:)

She looked at the door. It was in a grungy old alley but it felt like home. A small sign on the door made her smile.

School of rock.

It was community performance night. The owner, Danny, gave her a set of keys and booked a sound room for her, it was kind of a deal.

Jackie didn't require money, but she did want to play in a place that she knew no one would see her. She normally left her guitar there but she wanted to clean it last night.

So every night after she practiced in her sound room she would turn on the jute box and listen to music as she cleaned. On community performance night's people often told her that the place had been really nice since last year, and she took pride in that.

Danny was announcing tonight and she put her guitar in her sound room. She went to the tech table and started running tables. She looked at the list and set up the first song amp and then put on the record. She had them stacked perfectly on the shelf behind her and she whispered into Danny's ear.

"Alright rockers and rockettes were going to get this party started with singer number one. If y'all don't know how this works let me explain it to you…."

He winked at Jackie.

"No one uses their name, that's the name of that game, our lovely tech mate here will use our tuning device and see who has the loudest cheer! So say cheers to that and with a delightful tip of the hat…singer number one!"

She had to admit, Danny was charismatic. He talked fast and rhymed as much as possible. He said that because of his name he thought it was cool to talk like Vince Fontaine.

She put on the track and then walked to get a drink. She wasn't a fan of alcohol; she was sure that's part of what ruined her mother.

"Hey" Jackie turned around. God it was Hyde. Act like you're not the Jackie he knows.

"Hi."

"Are you preforming tonight?" he said as he grabbed one of the beers next to the punch.

"Yea but not for applause. I sing as everyone starts to leave."

"Stage fright?"

"Nah, I think it would interfere with my job." She smiled as she turned around to see who was preforming.

This girl came in every week, and she always sang ABBA. She rolled her eyes.

"I hate ABBA," they both said at the same time.

"Great minds think alike." Hyde really hated fake Jackie but this was nice. "What are you preforming?"

"Surprise" she smiled. "Anyways, duty calls."

She got to the end of the night as all of the singers came on stage. Thank god ABBA girl didn't win. It was the girl who sang bohemian rhapsody. It was beautiful.

"Were pulling into congratulation station, singer number twelve, what would be your name?"

"Holly Rolland!" everyone clapped for her.

"Alright, were going to wrap this up and as you gather your things were going to have our very own performer, blink, playing one of our favorites."

Jackie got her guitar and came to the stool on the stage, pulling the microphone closer to her.

She started to pluck out the notes and play a familiar tune. She leaned in to the microphone.

"' _There's a lady who's sure_

 _All that glitters is gold"_

She loved led Zeppelin.

"' _And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

 _When she gets there she knows_

 _If the stores are all closed_

 _With a word she can get what she came for_

 _Oh oh oh oh and she's buying a stairway to heave_ n'"

Hyde was entranced. He watched the strings move and maybe it was because he was high or maybe it was because he was so fascinated with this creature but he could've sworn he could see every single vibration of the chords.

He could see all of the shapes of her mouth.

She was brilliant.

She didn't sing it like Robert Plant, she sang it faster and a little higher, but it worked.

He noticed that she didn't have a track playing but it sounded so real.

"' _To be a rock and not to roll_

 _And she's buying the stairway to heaven'"_

And just like that it was over.

Only about five people were left when he walked over to her.

"I see what you meant, you would've won."

"You flatter me, " she smirked "but no."

She walked around cleaning up, as she watched him flip through the rolling stones magazine.

He was the last one and as he was leaving he looked at her one last time.

"When is the next performance?"

"Same time next week."

"Alright. Sing more Zeppelin" He walked out of the door and back towards his house. It was two in the morning. This was his type of place.

:)

Next week she would sing more Zeppelin

:)

On the way home he couldn't help but hum stairway to heaven.

 **Authors note: as promised, another chapter because of my bad chapter last week :) I actually really liked this chapter and I know there was nothing paper-airplane-ish soul mate thing, and there's actually about an entire chapters worth of stuff that I'm not posting. I've gotta have cliffhangers, right? Oh, and please review, it helps a lot to know if you want more :)**


	7. not a chapter!

hey, this Fic is going really well and I'm definitely going to keep it going, but would any of you like a AU fanfic? please review and let me know! thank you guys for reading :) i appreciate y'all so much 3


	8. cat fight

**Catfight**

If Jackie wanted to count how many times kelso cheated on her, she would need all of her fingers and toes, as well as all of fez's and half of Hyde's. And those were just the ones she knew about.

Recently she had been bent out of joint due to the newest addition to the 'girls who slept with Michael' club.

Lorie.

The name itself boiled under her skin.

Yea Lorie was pretty but she was about as nice of the spawn of the Grinch and Satan himself. Without the part where the Grinch saves the elf or whatever.

So when she was sitting in the basement playing a board game with Hyde and fez, and Lorie walked in with her hair messier than usual, and the shoulder of her now stretched cropped t shirt was stretched and had slipped, exposing her entire shoulder.

She wasn't wearing a bra.

She squinted at kelso, he didn't live here. Lorie didn't even sleep here half the time, so they were trying to piss her off.

She watched as kelso wiped sweat off of his head and let his hand fall to his side. A red bra strap was trailing from his pocket, almost like the more embarrassing toilet paper trail that he usually had.

After a small spat, Lorie marched upstairs. She had a victory in the brief exchange of insults, and proudly kissed kelso after her win.

It was a reminder, Lorie was queen bee, and she could never fight back. She was sure that her insults made her sound like a petulant child. _Your hair is stupid, your feet are stupid, your face is stupid, and you're stupid._ Her insults where stupid.

She tossed her cards down onto the coffee table and leaned back into the comfort of the worn couch.

"There goes whore-e Lorie."

Fez shook his head. Jackie didn't look at Hyde, but she could practically feel his brain moving. Or whatever was left of it- she knew what happened in the circle.

While she was pondering the group's use of drugs, Hyde was forming a plan. He needed to get kelso in trouble with red. Hyde needed revenge.

Last week kelso had stolen part of the stash and used it, without anyone in the circle to stop-or encourage his actions, he almost smoked right in front of red. Kelso had almost gotten him caught. It also didn't help that while high he was rambling on about how Hyde was sentimental, and had kept all of his soul mate letters in a box in his room.

Since he moved in with the Forman's, which he couldn't explain, it made him feel loved, that they would give up some of their own comfort for him.

However, his room, adjacent to the basement, was always in danger of prying eyes.

If he could get kelso to try to show off in front of Jackie, then there was a chance that kelso would get caught by red.

He tried to count the number of ways and speed someone's foot could go up another's ass.

The only problem with the plan was Jackie. Not all of her insults landed or even affected Lorie, and if she just walked away there was a chance that red wouldn't see them.

He was going to teach her how to be Zen.

About an hour later, Hyde was sitting on the icebox and Jackie was slouched back on the couch, complaining about Lorie.

"Jackie-you should learn how to be Zen"

"You can't just make up words Hyde."

:)

"Jackie lets practice." She nodded her head "your ugly"

"Whatever."

"Don't you want to fight back with some lame ass comeback?" Hyde did his best Lorie impression.

"I'm cool."

He had taught her how to be Zen. And he was excited to see the results later tomorrow evening. Tonight he was going to the concert.

It was only five and the concert officially started at twelve, but he needed sleep. He excused himself and walked towards his room.

Jackie waited, she heard the squeak of his bed until she jumped up and sprinted out.

:)

She wasn't prepared for what happened when she got home. Her dad, still in New York, and her mom throwing the glass flutes for champagne against the wall.

She watched in horror as her mother wiped around.

Bloodshot eyes.

She recognized pam. But she wasn't the same as last time.

She looked unhealthily skinny. Except for in her chest area, which seamed to have doubled in size.

But the fear that struck her to her core, more than anything she was about too reactive, was that there was no recognition in her eyes.

No relief to see her daughter safe or just in general.

Her mom wasn't just drunk. She was on something.

No recognition.

Not when she lunged at her own daughter.

Not when she slammed her nose.

Or when she punched her in the eye.

Or the gut.

Or the neck.

And she couldn't fight back.

Even if she was not she daughter, that was still her mom.

She wasn't going to swing on her mom.

She was emotionally paralyzed.

Her mother slapped her across the face and she finally regained control of her legs as she sprinted out of the house, shutting the door behind her.

She dashed up the rose wall but stayed on the roof.

She heard the body of pam Burkhart slump to the ground beneath her.

Once she knew she could enter, she locked her bedroom door.

She looked in the mirror.

Her lip was busted open and she had a cut about an inch long through the eyebrow. Her mothers ring.

Her nose looked sort of funny and it was oozing blood.

A red circle was forming around her right eye.

She had a giant red hand mark on the apposing cheek.

As well as an already black bruise on her neck.

She looked in her closet.

Black turtleneck, she was sure that the crowd would appreciate its fit.

She pulled out a pair of pants, flowery patterns and loose bell-bottoms.

She did her make up, applying light pink lipstick and putting on a pair of sunglasses that resembled Hyde's.

She went to her closet to get her guitar but her heart broke at what she saw.

Two halves of what made her feel so whole.

Clothes were thrown everywhere but it was clear what the initial goal of the search was.

Pam hated any music that wasn't played by a live banned, had to cost over three thousand, and could only play smooth jazz.

Before she had left for one of her vacations her mother instructed that the guitar be burnt in an evening fire.

That must have been what sent her off. She was sure she already had drugs in her system, and saw one of her father's records reminding her of the guitar.

Smashing things and drinking must have gone hand and hand.

Record, drink. Guitar, drink. Family pictures, drink. Champagne glasses drink. Her daughter, drink.

She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed a duffel bag that had been thrown out of her closet. It was a big one.

Seven shirts, seven pairs of paints. Pencil, paper. Her songbook. Hairbrush, toothbrush toothpaste. Deodorant. A throw pillow and a throw blanket.

She turned to see if she was forgetting something and quickly pulled out an old violin case that she kept all of her soul mate perofanalia in.

And then she ran.

:)

He woke up to go meet someone.

His dealer more specifically.

Going to the concerts in the alley was a lot more fun high.

Especially since he refused to drink in front of the mysterious mystery girl.

If she didn't drink- he wasn't going to either. At least not in front of her.

He turned the bend and saw Marty sitting in the corner. He was funny. He didn't get high.

Hyde knew it for a fact; he wasn't really a dealer either.

He had been sent as a messenger slash delivery boy for Eugene.

After the Jackie incident- he refused to speak to that man.

He took the bag from Marty's hands and handed him the money.

Marty looked into his eyes and barley audible words slipped from his mouth.

"Run" Hyde turned quickly, quick enough to see Eugene lunge at him. But not quick enough to stop the knife from slicing across his cheek.

He ran. He ran quickly. Eugene was in no shape to catch Hyde. It was eleven forty five. He turned the corner.

He could have gone to the foreman's.

But Christmas was coming up and there wouldn't be another concert for two weeks.

He couldn't miss it.

:)

As soon as she got to school of rock, she locked the door and went to the old-fashioned phone booth, cherry red with curtains for privacy, and dialed Danny's number.

She heard the click and immediately started talking.

"Hey Danny, its Jackie"

"What's up kiddo?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could stay here for a couple nights. Pam's back"

"That bitch. Didn't you say she wasn't coming back this time?"

"She wasn't supposed to be. "

"Alright. Set up camp in your sound room. Ill stop at the grocery store to stock your fridge, and ill order extra pizza tonight."

"Thank you Danny! I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing. Let me know if there's anything else you need."

"Not right now-but I wont be able to preform tonight."

"What? Why. You've been drawing a big crowd lately. And everyone's coming before break tonight."

"Uh… I don't really have a guitar anymore."

"Not a problem. I have like nine electrics in the backroom."

"I haven't really used those before…"

"Yeah you have. I wasn't going to say anything but a couple weeks ago all of the guitars were a lot cleaner than usual. And I know you. Your musical talents wouldn't let you just clean a guitar. You'd want to play it."

After about five more minutes, she was sitting in her sound room.

She carefully scanned it. Under the big desk there was a pillow and a throw blanket.

Her close were hung on an empty guitar rack, where her guitar used to live.

She had left all of her necessities out on the table and was currently sitting in a cushy swivel chair with a white electric guitar with red trimming.

She tried to think of a song to play and a few came to mind. By the time she had chosen one she needed to set up the stage.

:)

Seeing her had made him want to be in a relationship.

Like a real one.

Not that he would ever have one of those. He was poor. There would never be candle lit dinners at fancy restaurants or long weekends away from point place.

But he didn't even want that. She seamed to have a taste similar to his, and he would like to listen to music in his bedroom or sit in the basement together, share fries at the hub.

And tonight as he walked in he saw her talking to a blonde Adonis, his hair flowing and tan, even if it was winter, evident. He felt a pang somewhere in his stomach. He stared at her. He decided she was busy and went on talking to this biker girl. Crissy.

He had a lot in common with her.

And he was high. So they made out. A little. A lot.

She noticed. Jackie felt a pull in her heart.

She turned around and went to play peoples background music. She stayed there for a while. She didn't even notice when he strolled next to her.

"Hey" she turned and looked at him. His cheek was bleeding badly, probably from the brown haired beard he had earlier in the evening.

She cradled his face. She was sure to anyone else she looked like she was about to kiss him.

But she turned his head to the side. "You're bleeding," she said while she pulled him to the refreshment table.

Unbenonce to her he was extremely high.

Cooked. Fried. Baked.

To the point of no return.

He watched as she took a glass of jack Daniels to a napkin and then dabbed it on his cheek. He didn't wince at all. Because of the height difference, she had to stand on her tiptoes, and extend her neck.

The turtleneck of her shirt slid down until it revealed a big bruise. He looked to the spot where her eyes were shielded by glasses similar to his. Except for one side seamed darker than the other.

Her nose looked kind of funny too.

"What happened?" they both asked at the same time. Hyde was the first to answer.

"Scratched by a guys knife." A mental picture flashed in the idea of the man they had ran into so long ago. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." He gave her a stern look through her glasses. "Really, nothing." She pulled her turtleneck up.

"I told you what happened"

"You didn't have to"

"Just tell me what happened." He gritted out. Frustration built throughout the day, and her not telling him didn't help. He watched her jump at his tone. But he was high. And it didn't register that he needed to stop.

"Why wont you tell me?" he asked, quitter but through tight teeth. "Poor victim mystery girl. Boo hoo. If you cant tell someone what happened-then whatever did is your fault."

She didn't have to know it was true. But a seed of doubt was planted in her mind.

Way back then she should have followed her mothers instructions on how to write to her soul mate, thrown out her guitar, joined a pro cheer team. It was her fault. The beatings were her fault. She was playing a victim. It was then he stepped forwards and hissed.

"Tell me"

She shook her head. She couldn't. Her mother wouldn't want her to tell him. If she listened to her mother it would stop. She quickly retreated back to her sound room.

He huffed. She was a bitch. She never told anyone anything.

She was putting on an act.

He saw Crissy and returned to his earlier state.

What horrified Jackie came later.

Not after she watched them walk out together.

But when a little paper airplane appeared on her make shift bed she crinkled it open.

The cherry on top.

 _I'm done with these letters. I'm in a relationship._

Nine words. Nine words broke her. She lost a close friend, someone she could be real with. She never wanted to go home. And then the nightmares came. It was like a thunderstorm. She could smell it in the air but she couldn't stop it.

Once it came it shook her to the core.

And there was no escape.

:)

Hyde was in a relationship. A sexual relationship-but still, a relationship.

And he told his soul mate that.

While he was high.

As well as ripping up all but three letters.

He would have finished but he passed out before he could.

:)

Eric gasped as he saw what lay on the floor. He remembered telling Hyde that bad things happened, but never told him exactly what.

He and Donna were soul mates, so he didn't see why he should keep all the extra papers. His parents didn't have any left and they were married. So he ripped one up and then five minutes later came over crying.

Since then they had been figuring out how the cards worked. Donna had a section in the school paper that was extremely popular, as well as anonymous, called cupids column, where she frequently answered questions about soul mates.

They tried all sorts of things with the cards. He let her rip one, and immediately recalled one of his worst memory's, that he thought was safely tucked under dirty laundry in the back of his brain.

He shook Hyde awake and handed him a glue bottle.

"Fix them. Now."

:)

Memories that were once happy had turned into memories that needed to be discarded. Just like the picture of her parents she had burned so long ago.

He had never liked her.

And she fell for him, just like kelso. All men where like that.

When he helped her in the street and brought her to Mrs. Forman, she thought he saved her. He threw her into the wormhole.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she snapped her eyes shut but immediately as she did she regretted it.

She opened her eyes but she saw her mother and her father fighting. She used to tell herself that her dad was good-but he was constantly beating on her mom. She remembered lifting up a pink blanket and watched pam slide down the wall.

Her dad beat on her. Constantly grabbing her arm and whipping her around.

The first concert. She was so nervous. She loved this life-she could be honest. Away from kelso she was brave and independent-but alone. Hyde understood. They laughed. But it was a lie. He was trying to bed her.

Like the girl he left with earlier.

And then last night.

All of those memories flooded her brain and she couldn't take it.

And then everything stopped. Her vision blurred and she felt the last stream of tears slide down her cheeks.

:)

"Why! Why would you do this?" Eric said looking around. Next to him sat twenty weird looking contraptions-what was salvaged of the torn up letters. Three pristine letters sat next to them. And five feet away lay Hyde.

"No reason."

"What set you off? You just practically assaulted someone. _Your_ soul mate. Do you know what happens when you do that? There were about six letters you couldn't salvage. She just suffered her six worse memory's because you flew off the handle!" Eric's eyes bore into the side of his head. He wasn't getting through to Hyde.

He slowly walked over to his hazy eyed friend.

"You acted like bud"

 **A/N: sorry I didn't update. Im not abandoning this fic, I just got hooked on school and law and order… please review. I tried to make it long but that cant make up for all of the times I didn't post.**


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, I'm not sure if any of you are still into this story or if you would even want me to update. If I get three reviewers saying that the want more, then ask and you shall receive my friends! However I'm going to inform you that I am severely lacking inspiration and have moved on to a new fandom-not that I will stop showing love for my that 70's crew, but I really got into Harry Potter again and I'm going to be posting a story about that soon. I don't want to disappoint so please let me know! This has been my most successful fic by far and I wouldn't object to making it longer, so just click that button and let me know your thoughts! Thank you :)


	10. Chapter 10

**_The final chapter…_**

"You acted like bud"

Hyde's head had never turned so fast.

"I am not my father!" his face turned red "and you cant tell me what I did was wrong. You cant. That bitch."

"Who Hyde? Who?"

"This girl"

Hyde had never seen Eric so angry. Yea, most times he could take him in a minute, but he was high of his ass and that little twig stomped over to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar, and yanked him from the ground before jabbing a finger to Hyde's chest.

"Fix it. Fix it now." The youngest Forman growled out.

And that terrified Hyde. So he would fix it. He would fix it right now.

:)

Calming herself down was never something Jackie was good at. Or at least not at her house.

Usually she would lie on the floor and watch the ceiling fan turn around.

The only noise being the hum of the fan.

But she was here. In the school of rock. Without a ceiling fan or lemonade. She would have to make do.

She walked out into the main room and grabbed a cherry pop from the fridge before going back towards the sound room.

She took of her clothes before pulling on a long sleeve packer's sweatshirt, and a pair of shorts. She wiped her make up off and removed her glasses.

She sat in the swivel chair before slipping 'let it be' onto the record player and kicking her feet up on the desk and sipping on the cherry pop. She felt utterly relaxed. She escaped.

She pulled open her soul mate box and scratched out _I don't give a shit_ and watching the paper fold and snap away.

If she could stay here forever, and never see her mother, father or Steven again she would be elated.

But her piece was short lived. She heard a knock on the door, and grabbed her Taser before walking over. She opened the door a crack to see Steven.

" What do you want?"

"Just to talk."

"Really?"

"Yea"

"Come in."

It was then that she had completely blanked. She looked like Jackie. Good thing the lights were dimmed. And then she saw it. He was at the refreshments table, and about a foot away from his hands a paper airplane appeared.

He lazily picked it up and turned towards her," ah. My soul mate is so bipolar. Told her I was in a relationship. This is prolly her response. Might say 'how dare you' or 'congratulations.'"

Jackie's soul mate had told her he was in a relationship…

"It says" she could feel her heartbeat it her fingers " _I don't give a shit_ ' ha. Wow." Jackie's eyes bulged. She yelped before darting out into the early morning darkness, as well as the snow.

"Did I say something?" Hyde dashed out after her and quickly caught up once she slipped on ice. He pulled her up and looked at her.

"Oh my god-"

"You're my-"

"Your jack-"

"But you cant-"

"But your not-"

"OH MY GOD" they both groaned at the same time. Hyde's head was spinning.

 _Jackie was the mystery girl I like?_

Jackie's head was spinning to

 _Hyde's my soul mate?_

She snatched his hand. She had to show him. He wouldn't believe her.

As he trailed behind, even in his state, he could appreciate her shorts. Her very short shorts.

She had dragged him back inside and into the sound room.

 _Wow, is she living here?_

She opened a box and showed him a blank cupid letter. She scratched out a message on it. _You're my soul mate_.

And then forced him to sit down across from her. He was about to speak when I little airplane popped up next to his hand.

 _I know who you are_

Jackie spoke first.

"What are we going to do?"

Hyde just looked into her eyes, her separate colored eyes.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" a moment of silence was broken when she jumped of her chair into his lap.

"Yes. Yes I would."

 ** _Hey! I think this just about wraps it up… unless you don't like it then I could always make a new chapter…maybe even a sequel? Thank you so much too_**

 ** _-Drumroll please-_**

 ** _wearethetrees_**

 ** _goldenbassets_**

 ** _as well as all of my guest users, and to my final three reviewers. I wrote this as soon as possible and of course (my rotten luck) the day that I have the chapter ready to go, Fanfic goes down. Thank you all sososososososooooooo much, and let me know if you want more._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ ** _surprise mother truckers! I, the humble person that i am, have decided to write a sequel. this is just a taste-but i do require some help...i need reviews-and not from guest reviewers, because it could be one person. oh, and surprise two-the sequel is twenty chapters long, and its already written. i want to get to thirty reviews w/o guest reviewers. so just enjoy this for now. AND MAKE AN ACCOUNT AND REVIEW :)_**

"Jackie! I told you I'm not wearing that. Its ugly."

"Steven-you wanted me to wear lingerie. That, is ugly"

"Are you calling yourself ugly?"

"No. But the idea of walking in front of people half naked is ugly."

"You say that as if you haven't done it before."

"You took all of my clothes!"

"Well, you wouldn't have been wearing _those_ , isn't it much better than wearing those granny panties, like Donna has."

Jackie huffed. She was getting nowhere. She wanted tradition-and Steven was being, well, Steven.

 _The government supports it so that they can control the population and appease the brains of males and females._

 _Why can't I just wear my led t-shirt? It would symbolize our relationship. After all, we did fall in love to stairway to heaven._

 _Jackie-I'm just not wearing it. It confines all of-this._

That was when Jackie decided it was an uphill battle. She had enough of his stupid anti-government points for the day.

An hour later Donna was knocking on her door, coming in.

"Jackie-its time to go. You look…"

"Yeah, I know." Jackie smiled as she stood to meet her fiancé, who was waiting in the foremen's backyard, the only place she would ever want to marry him. In the other room Eric and Hyde were having a similar conversation.

"Foreman-I told you, I could clean up nice."

"Jackie said-"

"Jackie is _always_ right." Eric looked at him and mumbled under his breath ad he left.

" _Happy wife, happy life_ "

Hyde stood at the alter, looking at her. His fiancé, soon to be Jackie Hyde. She was wearing his led zeppelin t-shirt, and ripped pants.

Jackie was equally as surprised. Steven stood on the alter in a crisp, dark blue tux.

"Ah, life's a bitch, huh?" Jackie shot him a death stare and Hyde looked terrified. Jackie could be scary. Really scary.

"Fez-" Jackie growled out before the foreigner jumped out of his chair and ran towards the garage. He raised his hand. "Good day! I said good day!"

Lorie looked relieved at his absence while Brianna, fez's 'lady fred' grinned, claiming she had to go to the bathroom. There wasn't a bathroom in the garage. She was oblivious-ironically, that meant she and fez had a lot in common.

"Lets get this show on the road" red said from the back. Kelso had decided that he would be the minister-which was surprisingly too easy.

"Jackie, do you do?" she rolled her eyes.

"I do."

"Hyde, do you do?"

"I do"

"You may now kiss me!"

"Kelso" the group groaned.

"I'll go get the helmet." Eric muttered from the back of the congregation. He came running back looking disgusted.

"What's wrong Eric?" Donna said running to her fiancé.

"Fez and Brianna might have not gotten married-but their honeymoon is going on without a hitch"


End file.
